


You'll Float Too

by CheyanneChika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Crack, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Watch IT (2017), Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Scary Clowns, Vloggers are an Exercise in Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: You ever seen those vids on YouTube where people put the Annabelle doll by the back exit of theatres to film reactions? This is it, now with real demons.





	You'll Float Too

Sam slammed open the first set of doors of the back exit to the theatre, face tight.

Dean followed behind him, still chortling.  “C’mon, Sammy, it wasn’t that bad.”

Sam was silent.

“Dude, seriously.  It’s just a movie.”

“About a killer clown demon!” Sam retorted.

“You lost the bet, and—”

Both men stopped abruptly as they stepped through the second set of doors.  Ten feet away was a clown that was eerily similar to Pennywise.  He held a red balloon and cocked his head to the side.  “You’ll float too?”

Sam didn’t remember moving until the clown was on the ground, holding a bloody nose.  “Whadda hell man?” he sputtered, glaring up.  Two other people, both holding smartphones out, ran forward.

Dean grabbed Sam around the shoulders.  “Sorry, kid, he’s got major clown phobia.”  Without waiting for a response, Dean dragged him away.  “Feel better now?” he asked.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. 

They were almost to the car when a hand jerked Sam around. 

It was the clown.  Only now his eyes were black, the blood from his nose was sluggishly staining his mouth and chin, deepening the red makeup, and the red balloon was floating away in the distance.  “Fortunately, I don’t have a hunter phobia.”

Sam jerked back, panicking in spite of himself, only to find himself immobilized.

Before the demon could do anything, another hand was placed on its shoulder and the demon was gone.  Cas appeared as the clown’s body slumped to the ground.

“What kept you?” Dean asked.

“You two forgot to throw away your popcorn and candy wrappers properly.” 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Prop the kid up on another car.”

Sam looked somewhere between guilty and put off making Dean sigh and pull out his phone.  He dialed and said, “Yeah, I’m at the theatre on whatever the name of this town’s main street is and there’s a dumbass dressed as a Pennywise filming people coming out of the theatre.  He’s gonna get punched if he scares the wrong person.” Then he hung up.  “Can we go now?”

Sam still hesitated.  He wanted to wait at least until the kid woke up, but he was already stirring.  “Let’s go.”

If Sam woke up find his side of the hotel room filled with red balloons and screamed in a very manly way, well, Dean was already out to breakfast with Cas and wouldn’t know until he could get back to the webcam he’d left on in Sam’s laptop.


End file.
